Issue 6: My Friend, My Enemy
My Friend, My Enemy 'is the sixth issue within ''The Murder of Me comic series created by Gig Dutreix. It was first published in May 7 2014, and reached completion September 25 2014. It proceeds '''Issue #5: Encounters '''and proceeding Issue #6 is '''Issue #7: Open Your Heart. Plot: Chaos energy is gone, and hope seems lost as the trio recover with their encounter with Zielo. They barely are able to take a break when 3 familiar creatures attack Sonic, Shadow and Silver. And it only gets worse when Angel Island falls, and threatens to flood everything! Summary The issue opens with Sonic, Shadow and Silver falling from Angel Island, Bernadette had pushed them off of, about to crash into the abandoned Tin Can below. Shadow and Silver are unable to use their abilities due to being frozen by Zielo's magic, but Shadow works on activating his rocket shoes to free them. As Sonic freaks as they get close to their potential deaths, Shadow activates his shoes in time to free himself and get Sonic and Silver free. They all curl and crash through a building, staying alive. They all regain consciousness, Shadow gives Silver a bottle of water he found. Sonic suddenly snaps at Silver for not using his abilities to save them from Zielo's magic, leading to them all to get into an argument due to Sonic sudden behavior. Silver starts making Sonic remember what Zielo did to him, Sonic feeling a little hesitant to remember it. He then remembers everything that happened with their battle with Zielo, and how he's possessing his mother (who pushed them off the island). Silver asks him if she's was actually possessed, Sonic replies by telling him his mother would never do anything that horrible. But he suddenly thinks to himself if she would actually do that, since they haven't seen each other for a long time. Sonic's thought's are interrupted by the giant flesh wound he got from Zielo, but is suddenly bandaged by Amy, which catches everyone by surprise. Sonic thanks her but exclaims about if she's okay. Suddenly, Tails comes out explains that they escaped from a major disaster, Silver is still confused how they got there. Knuckles comes by and tells them they were hiding from a crisis. Shadow tells him that he was supposed to be helping the others, with odd suspicion of the three. Knuckles just replies by a strange toothy grin. Tails notices Silver's starved look and offers him a loaf of bread. Silver is stunned since it was the same loaf from his home that had vanished. Amy tells Sonic that she is so glad to see Sonic and the others are alright from falling. Sonic then realizes that Amy's legs had been broken before, and she was perfectly fine. Sonic is frightened, knowing that Amy, Knuckles and Tails have been possessed by Zielo. Silver takes on Tails in anger for Zielo erasing his home, Shadow takes on Knuckles, who taunts him for being a lab rat in the past. When Shadow talks back to him, Knuckles suddenly changes into a buffer and stronger version of himself. Sonic pleads for them not to hurt his friends, before he's attacked by Amy who taunts him. Meanwhile, in an unknown place, five creatures are watching their fight. One of them mentions this, "How long 'til it drops?", another saying, "Knowing him, it will be one minute or so." It is revealed to be Bunnie D'Coolette from the second issue who is asking the question, who asks them why they are watching the trio instead of helping them. They say that they can only see, just like Zielo, who appears on their monitor as well as Sonic's possessed mother. They want to see if they are worthy. Bunnie then runs off to help the group without their permission, wanting get her husband Antoine. Back at the fight, Sonic's trying to reason with Amy, but she doesn't listen to him, telling him she has accomplished something more, being "soulless". Meanwhile, back to Silver and Tails' fight, Tails morphs into stage two of being soulless. SIlver soon uses his powerful psychic abilities to subdue Tails by trapping him in twisted pipes. He suddenly feels the ground rumble shortly after beating Tails. Shadow continues to be taunted by Knuckles, who even points out that he doesn't have a soul as well. Shadow replies by almost burning Knuckles alive with his rocket shoes, subduing him. He suddenly feels the same rumble as Silver. Sonic still tries to reason with Amy, but she replies by crushing his feet, Sonic screaming in agony. Amy then smiles as the rumble is heard again, jumping to higher ground. We the see what is causing the rumble, Angel Island is crashing into the ocean, threatening to flood Tin Can, along with them. Shadow and Silver worry for the city, until they realize that Sonic isn't anywhere to be seen. As the island crash prepares to flood Tin Can, Amy smirks as Zielo's plan falls into motion, Sonic tries to walk but falls against the wall in pain due to Amy breaking his feet. He is actually terrified as he wonders where Shadow and Silver are. He calls out to Amy, claiming he has something he needs to tell her. As the water gets closer, he struggles to tell her. He's about to say he loves her, until he is swept away by the flows of water. Amy shows no concern towards him as she flees the flooding city. Sonic is forced underwater by the current, hitting a solid building that causes him to lose his oxygen. He spots Knuckles and Tails swimming towards the surface, he tries to reach out to them, but they don't even notice him. He is shattered by their change, slowly beginning to drown. Just as he's about to lose his life, Shadow and SIlver quickly save him and bring him back to the surface. As Sonic recovers from his near death situation, they are soon confronted by Perfect Chaos in the flooded city of Tin Can. The trio are once again thrown into another attack, weaker than before. Characters Major Characters: Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Amy Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Minor Characters: Zielo Bunnie D'Coolette Bernadette the Hedgehog Miss Sol (silhouette) Chaos (silhouette) Blaze the Cat (silhouette) Mammoth Mongul (silhouette) Antoine D'Coolette (mentioned)